


Valentina Nikiforova

by Kuro_Midnight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Meet the Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Midnight/pseuds/Kuro_Midnight
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor receive a letter from Viktor's grandmother to come to tea with her. A miscommunication, among other things, will reveal that dramatic personalities run strong in the Nikiforov family.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door of Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment and Makkachin perked up and walked to the door, pawing at it. “I’ll get it!” Yuuri shouted and pulled Makkachin back, smiling and opened the door. “Hi, Yuuri!” Anastasia and Kliment greeted and then said, “Hi, Makkachin!” petting her as she ran around them and then settled inside the apartment. “What brings you over so suddenly?” Yuuri asked and Kliment held up a letter. “This is for Viktor and yourself.” The letter had Viktor’s name written on it in beautiful Russian calligraphy and was pink with a floral border on it. “Come and sit down! Do you want some tea?” He asked and they declined politely. “Viktor! Anastasia and Kliment are here!” Yuuri called and Viktor appeared in an instant. “Mamochka, Papochka? Why are you here?” They invited him to sit down silently and Kliment handed him the letter. “Oh! It’s Babushka!” Viktor cried happily and opened the letter. It was also written in beautiful calligraphy. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at it and Viktor said, “It’s for both of us, so I’ll read it to you.” Yuuri nodded and Viktor read, “Dear Viten’ka and Yuuri, how have you been? I’ve missed you so much when you were away. I can’t believe my favourite grandson has a fiancé now! I really want to meet him. Would you two be able to meet me for dinner in a week’s time on Wednesday? I really must meet him as soon as possible. I hope I can meet you soon, Yuuri! You sound amazing! Love, Valya.” Yuuri smiled and said, “She seems nice.” Anastasia commented, “I’m surprised it took her this long to write to you.” Yuuri asked, “Is next Wednesday fine, Vitya? I don’t have any plans that day.” Viktor nodded and said, “It should be fine…”


	2. Chapter 2

That Saturday, Yuuri and Viktor were at the rink practising with the rest of the team and were resting at the side, discussing their routines on the ice. Yakov entered the rink again with somebody at his side. “Oh, my dear grandson! Come here!” An elderly woman outstretched her arms. She was remarkably tall and had grey hair tied back with a headscarf and was wearing a white fur lined coat and a stylish cream skirt and carried a black cane with her. Viktor’s face lit up and he cried, “Babushka!” and ran to this woman. They hugged each other tightly and Yuuri decided to approach them. “Yuuri! This is my Babushka!” The lady walked up to Yuuri and shook his hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Yuuri! I’m Valentina!” she greeted him, and he smiled at her and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” She noticed the ring on Yuuri’s hand and gasped. “Oh, what a beautiful ring! May I see it?” she asked and Yuuri held out his hand and said, “Go ahead.” She marvelled quietly at the ring and let his hand go. “I’m so happy that my Viten’ka has found somebody! You two will have to come for dinner when I said so we can get to know each other better! And I’m always happy to cook a meal for my grandson!” she said and hugged Viktor again while he laughed lightly. “Can you see the resemblance?” Mila whispered to Yuuri and he looked at both of them smiling and laughing and he nodded. “Look at Yurio!” she whispered, and he saw a very nervous looking Yuri approaching her slowly. “Do you like Katsudon, ma’am?” Yuri asked and Yuuri raised his eyebrows, surprised by his politeness. “Oh, is that what you call him?” Valentina tried out the nickname for herself and seemed to approve of it. “It’s my favourite food.” Yuuri added and Valentina nodded in understanding. “Look up, child. I may want respect, but I don’t want fear from you.” Yuri looked up in an instant but was still very pointedly not making eye contact with her and still seemed nervous. “You always give such wonderful nicknames for people, Yuri! And it’s good to see you again, Mila.” Mila jumped and politely greeted, “It’s nice to see you again, Mrs. Nikiforova.” Valentia smiled and said, “You’re such a wonderful young lady, Mila.” Mila blushed and laughed slightly, and Valentina let go of Viktor. “I always love to see you, my boy, but I don’t want to interrupt your work, so I must go now.” Viktor hugged her tightly and said, “I’ll see you next Wednesday, Babushka!” She laughed and turned to Yuuri and said, “I look forward to learning more about you too, Yuuri!” Yuuri nodded and they all said goodbye as the lady left. “Your grandmother seems lovely, dear.” Yuuri said to Viktor and he nodded. “I’m a little nervous about dinner, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He said and they all went back to practising.


	3. Chapter 3

Anastasia, Kliment, Svetlana, Fedor and Evgeni had all met up with Viktor and Yuuri before going to Valentina’s house. “It’s just over here.” Svetlana said, leading Yuuri to her house and he stopped walking for a second to admire the house, which was arguably more grand and imposing than Anastasia and Kliment’s house. “I bet you didn’t expect Babushka to live in a place like this! Now come on, if we’re late Babushka will be upset.” Evgeni said and Yuuri nodded and re-joined the rest of the family. Kliment knocked on the door and Valentina answered it. “Kliment! I’m glad you came to see Mamochka again!” she said and hugged Kliment enthusiastically. Kliment smiled and said, “It’s nice to see you again, Mama.” Valentina smiled and said, “Come in, everyone! Be careful of the carpet!” Everyone went into her house, taking off their shoes and coats and Viktor and Yuuri followed Valentina into the kitchen. Valentina was busily preparing a meal and said, “I’m so happy that I can cook a meal for you, Yuuri! I even made everyone’s favourite!” Anastasia, having heard Valentina talking, said, “You’re making Lapsha?” Valentina nodded and said, “I hope you’ll like it, Yuuri.” Yuuri smiled and told her, “It certainly smells nice, Valentina.” Valentina smiled happily and said, “Such a kind young gentleman! But, I still cant believe you got married and didn’t even have a small ceremony, Vitya…” Viktor seemed suddenly confused and Svetlana mumbled, “So that’s why she wrote the letter like that…” Yuuri smiled and said, “A lot of people say that we’re as close as a married couple, but I’ve still got to win a gold medal before that happens. Isn’t that right, dear?” Viktor’s family looked confused and then huddled together in fear. Yuuri looked over at Valentina who seemed to have a dark aura surrounding her now. The silence spoke more than any words could and in an instant, Valentina picked up a rolling pin and ran forward, yelling, “What do you mean, “we can’t get married yet”?!” Viktor narrowly avoided her rolling pin and Valentina was tearful and clearly enraged at the same time. “What happened to my boy to deny the love of his life for material things?! You’ve become far too self-centred, you know?! Are you trying to prolong fate or something?!” She continued, smacking Viktor multiple times as he talked and Viktor looked to be trying to defend himself, but couldn’t be heard over Valentina’s tirade. “Vitya…” Evgeni mumbled, looking pretty torn up about this, though Anastasia and Kliment looked pretty confused about how he didn’t know that they were only engaged. “It’s okay, ma’am! I agreed that I’d win gold for Vitya before we got married!” Yuuri tried and Valentina surged forward and hugged him, saying, “Oh, what a selfless boy! You’ll make a perfect husband for Vitya, I just know it!” Yuuri laughed a little, blushing under her praise and Svetlana said, “Uh, Babushka, remember the soup…” Valentina shouted and went over to check the soup and continue to finish its preparation. She turned around briefly and said, “We’ll talk later.” Viktor shivered slightly and Yuuri privately wondered if he’d just unintentionally signed his fiancé’s death warrant and Valentina quietly served up the Lapsha.


End file.
